MAYBE
by relya schiffer
Summary: "Mungkin hanya aku, Orihime… cinta ini, hanya aku yang merasakannya…"  My first song fic, request from hanaka of nadeshiko. Maaf nunggu lama, Hana!  Semoga tidak mengecewakan...Happy reading, readers. RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach, milikku!*ditelen bulet2 sama Om Tite*, Maybe song and lyrics belong to Secondhand Serenade. Surely, I really really like this song.

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, dan err…masih banyak keanehan lain yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**Rate** : T, cari aman aja dah.

**A/N : **My first song fic. Request fic from** Hanaka of Nadeshiko**. Yare..yare.. Maaf ya, Hana-san. Nunggunya kelamaan. Semoga fic ini cukup memuaskanmu. Bear with me, yuph!^^

Okeh, happy reading readers. ^^

* * *

**MAYBE**

**BY**

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Di sebuah apartemen mewah di kota Karakura.

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat sesosok pria berambut hitam menoleh perlahan. Akhirnya, setelah hampir tiga puluh menit terpaku pada jendela besar yang membiaskan cahaya malam, tatapan pria berkulit pucat itu bisa teralihkan. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat―setelah tiga puluh menit berakrab-akrab dengan hitam malam―adalah orange.

"Eh, Ulqui-kun? Kau belum tidur?"

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Itulah nama pria yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela apartemennya. Dia adalah seorang pianis berbakat yang terkenal meskipun baru berusia 25 tahun─masih cukup muda. Seorang pria tampan yang bersikap dingin terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Pemilik wajah _stoic _yang mampu membuat wanita terpukau dengan kharisma juga kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan sonata.

Dan wanita berambut orange panjang itulah yang kini mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian mata _emerald _yang selalu menyorot tajam.

"Sudah pulang." imbuh Ulquiorra datar.

Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu, Orihime Inoue, tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, kerjaanku harus selesai sebelum rapat besok pagi," ujarnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu setelah melepas _high heels_ yang telah membuat pergelangan kakinya nyeri, lantas menghempaskan diri di sofa putih. Persis di sebelah Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Haaahhh… lelahnya…"Orihime menghela nafas panjang. Sepasang matanya terpejam seiring dengan ia merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Ia menggenggam sebuah gelas berisi coklat hangat seraya kembali menatap keluar jendela. Menghujamkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah langit di luar sana.

Mendung.

Orihime tersenyum kecil. Guratan-guratan letih terukir di wajah manis itu. Pekerjaan bidang akuntansi di perusahaan besar seperti Kuchiki Corp memang menguras seluruh tenaganya. Membuat pemilik mata abu-abu terang itu tak jarang pulang malam.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Seluruh kehidupan Orihime bukan rahasia bagi pria berambut hitam itu. Alasan itu juga yang membuat Orihime setuju untuk tinggal bersama Ulquiorra setelah kematian orang tua juga kakaknya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dan yang pasti, Ulquiorra juga sudah tahu alasan seorang Orihime Inoue bekerja di perusahaan sekelas Kuchiki Corp, sekalipun wanita itu memiliki bakat dan talenta besar dalam melukis. Sebuah alasan yang bahkan membuat ia melupakan mimpinya sebagai pelukis terkenal.

**.**

**.**

**Didn't you wanna hear**  
**the sound of all the places we could go?**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kau mendapat satu tawaran lagi untuk kembali ke dunia seni." Ulquiorra memecahkan keheningan dengan suara monotonnya yang khas. "Lukisanmu, menyita perhatian Hallibel yang akan mengadakan pemeran lukisan di Spanyol. Kau mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk ikut pameran kelas dunia bulan depan."

Kelopak mata Orihime terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris abu-abu yang indah. Dia melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke tempat dimana mimpimu bisa terwujud?" suara Ulquiorra masih mendominasi. " Tidakkah kau ingin keluar dari khayalan konyolmu itu?"

Kali ini kening Orihime berkerut. Tatapan bosannya berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu, Ulqui-kun? Kau kan tahu, aku─"

"Kau memaksakan diri untuk bertahan di tempat yang hanya menambah luka di hatimu itu." Ulquiorra kembali menginterupsi. Ia tak membiarkan Orihime menyelesaikan jawabannya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, pasti sekarang kakakmu─"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan bawa-bawa Sora-nii dalam pembicaraan ini?" kali ini Orihime yang memotong kata-kata Ulquiorra. Kilat kemarahan mulai muncul di sepasang permata kelabu itu.

"Lagipula aku juga pernah bilang, aku tak mau kita membahas soal ini lagi. Aku bahagia dengan keputusanku, Ulqui-kun! Aku juga bahagia dengan pekerjaan dan rekan kerjaku. Mereka semua baik padaku."

**.**

**.**

**Do you fear**  
**the expressions on the faces we don't know?**  
**It's a cold, hard road when you wake up,**

**.**

**.  
**

"Baik?" mata hijau Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan ketajaman yang membuat perempuan itu sedikit tergetar.

"Mereka? Baik?" ulang laki-laki berkulit pucat itu dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana baik dan yang mana _pura-pura baik_?"

Orihime terdiam. Ia tak menyangkal. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi karena tidak bisa. Tatapan Ulquiorra benar-benar melumpuhkannya.

"Atau... kau sebenarnya takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka sebenarnya pura-pura baik padamu? Sadarilah, tempatmu bukan disana. Kuchiki Corp terlalu keras untuk gadis melankolis sepertimu. Naif!"

Kali ini mata Orihime melebar tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ulquiorra, sahabatnya, bisa melontarkan kata-kata sekejam itu. Ulquiorra memang sering mencercanya. Tapi itu bukan karena tanpa tujuan. Namun yang ia rasakan kali ini berbeda. Kenapa dalam kata-kata yang baru saja terucap itu...terdapat kebencian?

"Ulqui-kun...," desis Orihime.

"Kau pernah memintaku untuk menghargai keputusanmu, dan akan kuhargai. Tapi jika bukan dengan alasan kau memendam cinta pada manajer perusahaan itu."

"Hentikan…," Orihime mulai meminta dengan suara lirih. Kenapa Ulquiorra terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu? Kenapa sahabatnya menggoreskan luka dihatinya yang lembut bagai pualam? Kenapa ia tak mengenali sosok yang telah menjadi teman baiknya bertahun-tahun ini? Ada apa dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer yang Orihime kenal?

"Bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti Kuchiki Corp tak semudah yang kau kira. Dan menjadi pengagum rahasia dari orang yang telah bertunangan tak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Hentikan semua harapan kosongmu itu, Orihime."

"Kau yang harus hentikan omong kosongmu itu!" Orihime berdiri dengan gerakan menyentak.

**.**

**.**

**and I don't think that I have the strength**  
**to let you go.**

**.**

**.  
**

Pertengkaran. Lagi-lagi pertengkaran terjadi diantara mereka. Orihime sama sekali tak mengerti. Dulu Ulquiorra tak keberatan dengan keputusannya menjadi akuntan―melupakan mimpinya sebagai pelukis―dan bekerja di Kuchiki Corp. Padahal dulu Ulquiorra tahu, bahwa yang menjabat sebagai manajer di perusahaan besar itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan Ulquiorra juga tahu bahwa pria berambut orange itu adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang mengisi hati Orihime, sejak SMA hingga sekarang.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Ulquiorra bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa ia mulai bersikap radikal terhadap keputusan Orihime, terlebih sejak mereka menghadiri pertunangan Ichigo dengan Rukia Kuchiki―sekertaris pribadinya.

Orihime menatap mata Ulquiorra penuh kepedihan. Ia mencoba mencari alasan atas perubahan sikap pria tampan itu. Tapi sedalam apa pun ia menatap, tak pernah ia temukan jawaban dalam mata hijau yang dingin itu.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali mengatakan hal itu padaku, Ulqui-kun?"

Cairan panas meleleh di pipi putih Orihime. Berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya lampu, seperti berlian. Mata kelabunya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ulquiorra masih terdiam ketika didengarnya wanita berambut panjang itu kembali bersuara.

"Apa kau menipuku?"

**.**

**.**

**Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe**

**that everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?**

**.**

**.  
**

"Menipu?"

Ulquiorra merasa begitu terkejut ketika satu kata itu―menipu―diucapkan Orihime. Apalagi saat ia melihat mata kelabu yang biasanya memancarkan keramahan kini menatapnya dengan penuh tuduhan.

"Kau… iri padaku, kan?" Orihime mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kemarahan benar-benar menggelapkan pemikirannya.

"Ternyata Chizuru-san benar," senyuman tipis yang sinis muncul di sudut bibir Orihime, "Kau iri pada kehidupanku yang bahagia. Kau iri pada pilihanku. Kau iri pada perasaan tulusku untuk Kurosaki-kun, dan bukan untukmu. Iya, kan? Jawab aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Tak ada lagi bayangan gadis polos yang ceria dan lugu. Ulquiorra memejamkan mata dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Kata-kata Orihime membuat hatinya terasa perih.

Iri.

Sama sekali tak terbersit kata itu dalam benak seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer terhadap Orihime Inoue―orang yang disayanginya.

Ya, seperti Orihime selalu memendam cinta pada Ichigo, begitulah Ulquiorra menyimpan erat perasaannya. Ia marah saat melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum hampa di acara pertunangan Ichigo dengan Rukia. Marah pada kebodohan Orihime yang tak bisa melangkah, meninggalkan masa lalu. Marah pada keadaan yang tak berpihak, sehingga membuat sahabatnay itu sering menangis sendirian. Bukankah cinta yang terpendam dan bertepuk sebelah tangan sangat menyakitkan?

Ulquiorra marah, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa iri. Bagaimana mungkin Orihime menuduhnya?

Namun untuk berdebat dengan wanita yang sedang diliputi emosi, Ulquiorra tidak mau. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ya, diam. Sekaligus menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Karena ia tak pernah ingin melihat Orihime menangis. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk membuatnya menangis. Dan malam ini, Ulquiorra sadar, bahwa alasan wanita yang dicintainya itu meneteskan air mata―adalah dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face**

**make me wish that**

**I was never brought into this place**

**.**

**.  
**

"Aku tahu aku telah merepotkanmu selama ini, aku tahu aku telah menjadi bebanmu. Maaf,Ulqui-kun… Tapi jika kau mau mengeluh, bukan begini caranya," ucap Orihime disela-sela tangisannnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menyahut tas kerja yang teronggok di lantai dan menghambur ke luar.

Brak!

Ulquiorra tak bergeming. Suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras itu gagal merebut perhatian Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia tetap berdiri tegak menghadap jedela. Lampu-lampu penyemarak kota Karakura tampak berkelap-kelip bagai kunang-kunang. Malam memang indah, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Perlahan, Ulquiorra menyesap coklat hangat yang mengisi gelas di genggaman tangannya. Kali ini terasa dingin.

* * *

Seorang pria berjas masuk ke restoran tempat ia membuat janji. Wajahnya tampak berbinar. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia baru saja mencapai prestasi besar : mampu mengajak seorang pianis terkenal untuk berpartisipasi dalam petunjukan musik yang di tanganinya.

Pria berambut hitam dengan kepangan pendek di belakang kepalanya itu tersenyum melihat sosok pria lain sedang menyesap secangkir kopi. Gerakannya sangat elegan, mencerminkan seberapa berkharismanya pria itu.

"Ulquiorra-sama sudah menanti anda, Ggio-san,"

Seorang pria berambut ungu gelap berpakaian ala _butler _menegur pria berkepang itu. Yang ditegur pun menoleh.

"Iya, saya sudah melihatnya. Terima kasih, Aaronierro-san," Ucap Ggio―si pria berjas―pada Aaronierro, kepala pelayan di restoran itu.

Ggio Vega pun kembali melangkah. Tanpa menegur terlebih dahulu, ia langsung duduk dihadapan targetnya. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Apa ini? Kenapa wajah seorang pianis terkenal sepertimu bisa separah ini, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra, sang pianis menatap _event organizer _ yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil melemparkan senyuman meledek ke arahnya. Tangan pucat laki-laki bertinggi 169 cm itu pun meletakkan cangkir di meja.

"Kapan pertunjukkannya dimulai?" tanya Ulquiorra _to the point_.

"Hei, kebiasaanmu! Mengalihkan pembicaraan," keluh Ggio.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk mengajakku dalam acaramu kan? Dan sebagai seorang profesional, aku ingin mendapatkan penjelasan yang lengkap supaya penampilanku nanti seperti yang kau harapkan."

Ggio menatap jengah, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya jenaka.

"Aku datang sebagai sahabatmu juga, Tuan Schiffer!"

Sekali pun topeng _stoic_ masih bertahan menutupi wajahnya, tapi dalam hati Ulquiorra tersenyum. Dia merasa sedikit terhibur melihat sifat Ggio yang masih menyimpan sisi kekanakkan sekalipun bukan remaja lagi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kabarmu, lengkap!" tuntut Ggio.

"Baiklah," Ulquiorra mengalah, "Ulquiorra Schiffer baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri dan Soifon bagaimana? Apakah tinggal di Italia cukup memuaskanmu?"

Ggio terkikik.

"Pertama, kami baik-baik saja. Kedua, aku sudah tidak tinggal di Italia lagi. Pertunjukkan yang kutangani kali ini berlokasi di Kosta Brava, Spanyol. Ketiga, Soifon sedang sibuk mengurus lukisannya yang setengah jadi untuk diikutkan dalam pameran di Barcelona."

Ggio terdiam sejenak. Ia seperti berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Hingga kemudian mata emasnya menatap sosok dehadapannya dengan kening sedikit berkerut.

"Eh, kalau tidak salah, Hallibel telah memberitahukan padamu tentang pameran yang diadakannya, kan? Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Hime-chan? Apa dia bersedia untuk ikut? Lukisannya kan sangat bagus."

Antusiasme Ggio dibalas dengan tak berminat oleh Ulquiorra. Dan dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya―sekalipun Ggio ragu apakah sahabatnya ini masih memiliki ekspresi selain tampang datar itu―Ggio bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak mau,ya?" ia menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Oh, jadi penyebab wajahmu kusut itu karena Hime-chan, ya?" Ggio masih cerewet.

Tetap tak ada sahutan.

"Bertengkar lagi? Masih karena Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ggio jadi teringat masa lalu, cerita lama, tentang dilema antara Ulquiorra-Orihime-Ichigo. Sejak dulu, bahkan sejak Orihime belum mengetahui perihal perasaan Ulquiorra yang sesungguhnya, Ggio sudah tahu bahwa pemilik mata hijau indah itu menyimpan 'rasa' khusus pada sosok ceria berambut orange panjang yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya. Ggio tahu, hanya dengan mengamati. Bagaimana Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, bagaimana Ulquiorra berbicara pada Orihime, bagaimana Ulquiorra bersikap pada Orihime―Ggio bisa menyadari semuanya. Ulquiorra memang selalu menatap dengan tajam, berbicara dengan nada mengintimidasi, juga bersikap dingin―terhadap semua orang, tak terkecuali Ggio. Tapi semua itu berbeda jika Sang Maestro Sonata sedang berhadapan dengan Orihime Inoue. Ketajaman dan sikap dinginnya terasa berbeda terhadap perempuan itu.

Sialnya, Orihime sama sekali tak menyadari perhatian Ulquiorra. Dia tetap terpaku pada punggung Ichigo yang―juga―tak pernah menyadarinya. Sungguh miris!

Ggio tersenyum. Di matanya, Sosok Ulquiorra yang terdiam sekarang ini tampak seperti orang yang sedang patah hati. Seperti orang yang lingkaran kehidupannya pecah berantakan.

**.**

**.**

**there goes my ring**

**it might as well have been shattered**

**.**

**.  
**

"Orihime Inoue yang terus terpaku pada masa lalu dan tak bisa melangkah ke depan, sedang menjalani proses penghancuran dirinya sendiri. Dan apa kau tidak belajar dari kenyataan yang ada di hadapanmu, Ulquiorra?"

Kalimat implisit Ggio dapat dengan mudah dipahami Ulquiorra. Tapi ia tak ingin berkomentar. Karena itulah ia tetap membungkam mulutnya. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu justru mengalihkan mata ke arah jendela besar yang menjadi interior artistik dari restoran milik seorang teman lamanya ini. Restoran Oderschvank, restoran mewah yang dirintis Neliel. Dan yang berada di kota Karakura adalah cabang ketiga, sementara pusatnya berada di Paris.

"Kau pun juga akan bernasib sama seperti itu jika terus menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Katakan saja, sekalipun pada akhirnya ia tak menerimamu. Paling tidak kau berhenti membebani dirimu sendiri dengan perasaan itu. Atau kau juga akan hancur."

Ulquiorra benar-benar tak mempedulikan Ggio. Membuat sahabatnya yang bermata keemasan itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Diraihnya laptop yang berada di samping cangkir dan menyalakannya sambil menggerutu kecil.

"Dari pada aku meratapi nasib karena diabaikan olehmu, lebih baik aku mengobrak-abrik sonata-sonata baru yang telah kau ciptakan dengan otak jeniusmu itu."

Ulquiorra tetap terdiam. Tatapannya tertuju ke luar jendela, entah, tanpa objek yang pasti tentunya. Ia seperti sedang terperangkap dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Ggio beberapa kali memencet tombol-tombol di laptop itu. Sepasang matanya terbelalak melihat deretan sonata yang memenuhi sebuah folder. Semuanya baru. Dan ada tiga yang terbaru― diciptakan tadi malam, hanya berbeda waktu beberapa saat dengan sonata sebelumnya. Ggio terperangah.

Ulquiorra pasti sudah gila. Menciptakan sonata piano bukan hal mudah. Dan dia telah menghasilkan tiga sonata dalam waktu berdekatan : pukul 23.45, pukul 01.23, serta pukul 03.11. Apa dia tidak tidur demi ketiga sonata itu?

'The Only One'

'String of Fate'

'Despair'

**.**

**.**

**and I'm here to sing about the things that mattered**

**about the things that make us fell alive**

**for, oh, so long**

**.**

**.  
**

Ggio memutuskan untuk mendengarkan sonata dengan judul 'Despair'. Ia tertegun ketika denting piano mulai mengisi ruang pendengarannya. Beberapa pengunjung serta waiter dan waitress di restoran itu menoleh sejenak ke arah dua pria tampan yang duduk berhadapan, ketika sonata mulai dimainkan. Alunan melodi yang perlahan, namun penuh dengan emosi. Ia bisa merasakan kekacauan dalam melodi indah itu. Bukan kekacauan nada, tapi kekacauan dalam diri pemainnya. Sangat menyiratkan kesakitan yang jelas. Sesal lantaran tak bisa menggapai sesuatu. Sesal karena telah menghancurkan sesuatu. Sesal yang berujung pada keputus-asaan lantaran semuanya tak mungkin diperbaiki lagi

**.**

**.**

**about the things that kept you on my side**

**when I was wrong**

**.**

**.  
**

Ggio mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok _stoic _yang kini sedang bertopang dagu. Sepasang matanya tertutup, seolah ikut mendengarkan alunan sonata dari laptopnya. Raut wajah sosok itu membuat Ggio mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, menahan semua perasaan dan emosi yang sekarang meluap di hatinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya itu dari siluet Orihime Inoue, tapi tak berhasil. Berapa banyak pun wanita sempurna, cantik dan baik hati―seperti Milla Rose, Cirucci, dan Momo Hinamori―ia kenalkan pada Ulquiorra, tak ada satu pun yang berhasil menakhlukkan pria tampan itu. Hanya Orihime yang bisa, hanya Orihime yang mampu.

Hanya Orihime yang terpenting bagi Ulquiorra, sumber inspirasinya. Hanya Orihime yang membuat Ulquiorra bertahan dalam keadaan apapun, termasuk mengatasi kesepian sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hanya Orihime yang selalu memberi warna dalam kehidupan Ulquiorra. Orihime Inoue adalah dunia bagi Ulquiorra Schiffer. Yang akan terus dipertahankan, tak peduli sekalipun harus dengan cara yang salah.

"Lima hari,"

Suara pelan itu membuat perhatian Ulquiorra sedikit teralihkan. Dia membuka matanya, menatap Ggio yang juga tengah menatapnya serius.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer harus memainkan piano dalam pertunjukkan di Kosta Brava, lima hari lagi. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemput di bandara."

Lima hari, sementara hubungannya dan Orihime belum membaik.

Ulquiorra mengangguk sekali. Ia menyesap kopinya yang telah dingin. Diraihnya laptop hitam dari tangan Ggio setelah nada terakhir dari sonata 'Despair' terhenti. Dia tak peduli pada sepasang mata emas yang terus menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Aku tahu lokasi pertunjukkan itu."

Seiring dengan kata-katanya yang selesai diucapkan, Ulquiorra berdiri. Sambil membawa laptopnya, ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ggio. Keluar dari tempat itu dengan ekspresi datar. Membuat beberapa wanita yang berpapasan dengannya terpesona oleh tatapan tajam yang menyorot dari sepasang _emerald _hijau itu.

Jika mereka terkagum, berbeda dengan Ggio. Dia malah melemparkan tatapan nanar pada Ulquiorra yang mulai menjauh. Ia tahu pasti, bahwa ketiga sonata dari pianis terkenal itu, adalah perwujudan dari kekacauan batinnya yang tak menentu.

* * *

Wanita berambut merah itu menatap rekan kerjanya yang masih terdiam di koridor gedung megah Kuchiki Corp. Wanita berambut orange itu tampak ragu, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan, dihampirinya sosok itu.

"Hime-chan," tegurnya.

Wanita itu menoleh kaget, "Oh, Chizuru-san," desahnya lega saat mengenali wajah orang yang menyapanya itu.

Chizuru Honzo, rekan kerja Orihime tersenyum, "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Pacarmu tidak menjemputmu?"

"E-eh? P-pacar?" wanita berambut orange panjang―yang tak lain adalah Orihime―itu terbelalak. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah manisnya yang tampak kikuk.

"A-ano.. s-siapa yang anda maksud dengan p-pacar, C-chizuru-san?"

"Loh? Kok malah balik tanya?" ledek Chizuru, "Itu loh, laki-laki tampan yang sering mengantar-jemputmu, Si Pianis terkenal itu. Siapa namanya, ya? Hmm," ia tampak berpikir, padahal sebenarnya semakin meledek.

"Ah, ya… Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Semburat merah di pipi Orihime semakin parah. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena setelah itu ekspresinya berubah lagi.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Chizuru-san. Dia sahabatku."

Menyadari perubahan nada bicara Orihime yang sedikit sendu, Chizuru menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh? Kenapa, Hime? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Awan gelap perlahan berarak menutupi lama. Tak sampai beberapa lama, rintik-rintik kecil mulai turun, bersamaan dengan suara isakan kecil Orihime. Perlahan, cerita pun mengalir dari bibir mungil wanita itu. Chizuru terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali ia mngusap-usap punggung juniornya di Kuchiki Corp itu.

"Sudahlah, Hime-chan… Laki-laki memang seperti itu. Kurasa, dia bersikap begitu karena kau tidak membalas cintanya. Ego pria kan memang tinggi," ucapnya menghibur.

"Ja-jadi… semua yang pernah dia katakan padaku… semua itu hanya tipuan? Ulqui-kun bersikap baik padaku… hanya karena dia berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Chizuru mengangkat bahu, "Yah, mungkin saja. Tak menutup kemungkina, bukan? Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu."

Orihime terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tak percaya begitu saja kata-kata wanita berambut merah itu. Bagaimana pun, selama ini Ulquiorra-lah yang telah melindunginya. Ulquiorra-lah yang mendengarkan semua celoteh dan tangisannya. Tapi kegalauan di hati Orihime membuatnya bingung. Dan seperti bisa membaca kebingungan itu, Chizuru menggenggam bahu rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Kau pasti bingung mau pulang kemana, bukan? Menginap saja di rumahku. Besok kau harus memberikan laporan keuangan pada Byakuya-san. Jangan memikirkan apa pun dulu. Kau harus menenangkan diri."

Orihime mengangguk pelan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya bersama Chizuru. Tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang matakehijauan memandangnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

Ulquiorra menatap apartemennya yang kosong. Sepi. Suara hujan di luar pun tak trdengar. Kesunyian menakutkan seperti ini kembali menghadirkan bayangan kehampaan baginya. Dia yang selalu sendirian. Dia yang selalu kesepian. Dia yang selalu merasakan kehampaan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Toushiro Hitsugaya―kawan lamanya yang kebetulan bekerja di Kuchiki Corp juga―memberitahunya bahwa Orihime pulang bersama Chizuru. Ulquiorra tahu, sahabatnya itu tak mungkin pulang ke apartemen ini. Dia pasti masih marah. Pertengkaran kali ini sepertinya akan menghancurkan hubungan baik mereka yang telah terjalin bertahun-tahun.

Namun sampai kapan pun, Ulquiorra tak akan membiarkan Orihime terlantar di luar tanpa tempat tinggal yang pasti. Dan jika memang harus ada yang keluar dari apartemen ini, lebih baik orang itu adalah dirinya.

Perasaan hampa mulai merayapi Ulquiorra. Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju piano hitam yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ia duduk dihadapan benda besar tersebut, meletakkan jari-jari rampingnya yang terlatih di atas tombol hitam putih itu. Sebuah sonata terlintas di kepalanya. Sebuah sonata yang terilhami oleh pertengkarannya dengan Orihime kemarin malam. Perlahan, jemari Ulquiorra mulai bergerak, berusaha melawan kesunyian yang terasa menyesakkan. Jauh di dasar hatinya, Ulquiorra berharap bahwa sonata ini di dengar oleh seseorang, agar dia tahu seberapa gamangnya Ulquiorra tanpa kehadirannya― Orihime.

Pemikiran Ulquiorra berputar ke belakang, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah keputusan yang paling baik menurutnya. Sebuah keputusan yang telah dipilihnya setelah berpikir seharian.

**.**

**.**

**And someday, I promise I'll be gone**

**and someday I might even sing this song, to you**

**I might even sing this song to you, to you **

**.**

**.  
**

"_Berikan ini pada Orihime, bujuklah agar dia mau pulang. Apartemen itu sekarang jadi miliknya."_

_Tatsuki Arisawa, sahabat Orihime sejak SMP, membelalakkan matanya. Malam ini, di tengah hujan rintik-rintik, ia tak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Oh, ayolah. Seluruh penduduk kota Karakura―bahkan Jepang―pasti mengenal nama itu. Seorang pianis muda berbakat yang luar biasa tampan. Dan kini pianis terkenal itu berdiri di pintu rumah seorang perawat seperti dirinya, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci. Penampilan Ulquiorra sangat biasa, namun kharismanya tetap luar biasa. Tatsuki sampai menyangka bahwa ia sedang bermimpi._

"_Hah? Memangnya kenapa lagi dengan Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki heran, "oh ya, kau tidak mau masuk dulu, Ulquiorra?" tawarnya saat menyadari bahwa mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu._

"_Tidak perlu," jawab Ulquiorra, "lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan. Orihime baik-baik saja. Dan sampaikan padanya, aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapannya."_

_Butuh beberapa menit bagi Tatsuki untuk memahami kata-kata itu. Dan ketika ia hendak mempertanyakannya, Ulquiorra sudah lenyap. Pria itu dan mobilnya telah berlalu. Meninggalkan Tatsuki dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang tak terjawab._

_Ada apa dengan Ulquiorra dan Orihime?_

**.**

**.**_  
_

**and I was crying alone tonight**

**and I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you**

**.**

**.  
**

Gerakan tangan pucat itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Mata yang semula tertutup―berusaha menikmata sonata yang mengalun―pun terbuka. Menampakkan bola mata _emerald _yang menyorot sendu, dengan lapisan kaca yang siap pecah dan bertransformasi menjadi cairang bening, siap menetes. Ulquiorra tak pernah menangis. Sejak kecil ia telah mengakrabkan diri dengan kehampaan hidupnya. Anak tunggal, kelurga kaya, ayah dan ibu yang tak pernah ada di rumah, tak punya banyak teman. Tapi sejak anak perempuan dari masa kecilnya―yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari―hadir dan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, Ulquiorra mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya mengatasi kesendirian. Tanpa sadar, ia bergantung pada pemilik mata kelabu yang selalu berbinar ceria itu. Memaksanya untuk 'menangis' ketika sosok itu pergi. Menghabiskan keseluruhan waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**so just come back we'll make it better**

**.**

**.  
**

Betapa Ulquiorra ingin sosok itu kembali.

Betapa ia ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak berdaya tanpa kehadirannya.

Ulquiorra sangat menyayanginya, mencintainya.

Perasaan ini adalah yang pertama dan untuk yang terakhir.

Kalau saja, ia bisa memutar balik waktu, pertengkaran itu akan menjadi hal pertama yang akan ia hindari. Pertengkaran itu takkan pernah terjadi. Akan ia biarkan dirinya bergerak ke arah kehancuran―seperti yang dikatakan Ggio―asalkan ia tidak kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang paling ia inginkan. Ia akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi baginya.

Orihime Inoue.

**.**

**.**

** so just come back I'll make it better than it ever was **

**I'll make it better than it ever was**

**.**

**.  
**

Akhirnya, lapisan bening itu menetes juga. Mngalir perlahan dari bola mata zamrut yang indah, melintasi pipi putih pucat yang membingkai wajah tampan itu. Suara lirih, serupa bisikkan, menggantikan denting piano yang kini benar-benar berhenti.

"Aku berjanji… saat aku kembali, aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Maafkan aku, Orihime…"

* * *

Siang yang teduh. Awan kelabu di langit telah cukup memberikan isyarat bahwa tidak aka nada kecerahan hari ini. Sama seperti Orihime yang sedang membereskan meja kerjanya. Sepasang mata kelabunya menyorot nanar meratapi nasibnya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Byakuya Kuchiki―presdir Kuchiki Corp―tiba-tiba memecatnya dengan tuduhan penggelapan uang perusahaan.

Orihime masih tak bisa mengerti. Ia yakin, bahwa selama ini ia telah menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Semua data tentang keuangan Kuchiki Corp telah ia berikan, setransparan mungkin. Tak ada yang ia lebihkan dan tak ada yang ia kurangi. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia harus menerima tuduhan atas perbuatan yang tak pernah ia lakukan?

Kepala Orihime terasa berat. Akhirnya, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Pemecatan ini bahkan tanpa didasari penyelidikan. Ini adalah kesewenang-wenangan. Orihime merasa sangat sakit. Hatinya terasa perih. Apalagi saat ia mengingat bahwa saat pemecatan itu berlangsung, ada Ichigo Kurosaki di ruangan Byakuya. Orihime telah berusaha mempertahankan diri, tapi alibinya selalu dipatahkan. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sakit adalah kenyataan bahwa Ichigo tak membelanya. Pria berambut orange itu hanya terdiam. Sosok yang amat sangat dicintai Orihime itu tak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Orihime hanya bisa menyesal dan meratapi diri. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa dibalik pilar megah Kuchiki Corp, seorang wanita berambut merah berkaca mata tersenyum puas. Akhirnya, setelah dua tahun ia tersingkir, jabatan sebagai akuntan perusahaan ini jatuh ke tangannya. Ke tangan seorang Chizuru Honzo.

* * *

"Ulquiorra…"

Tanpa sadar, nama itu meluncur dari bibir Orihime. Nama yang sudah tiga hari ini terpinggirkan dari benaknya. Ia menatap ruangan apartemen yang kosong dan gelap. Semua tirai tertutup dan lampu ruangan juga padam. Satu-satunya sinar yang masuk adalah sedikit cahaya senja, menerobos melalui celah jendela yang tak tertutup tirai.

Wanita berambut orange itu tertegun, memikirkan semua pembicaraannya saat ia bertemu dengan seorang sahabatnya.

Ya, dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, Orihime bertemu Tatsuki Arisawa. Orang yang tepat di saat ia membutuhkan sandaran. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan tempat mereka bertemu―di tengah jalan―ia langsung menangis dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Tatsuki hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan. Setelah Orihime sedikit tenang barulah ia bicara. Wanita berambut pendek yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarga Ishida itu mengatakan semua pemikirannya yang membuat Orihime terbelalak.

"Ulquiorra…?" kali ini Orihime memanggil.

Hening. Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada sosok pria berkulit pucat yang biasanya berdiri di dekat jendela tiap kali ia pulang. Menyambutnya dengan cara unik : menatap dengan tatapan dingin. Tapi Orihime sadar, bahwa tatapan dingin itu memiliki arti yang dalam. Sayang, kesadarannya sudah terlambat. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Hilang tanpa jejak. Pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Separah itukah Orihime telah melukainya?

Mata kelabu yang masih menyorot sendu kini mulai terasa panas. Perih. Pemiliknya mengerjap pedih. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menutupi wajah saat ia merasa setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Dia terisak, kata-kata Tatsuki kembali terngiang.

"_Tidak seharusnya kau berkata sepreti itu pada Ulquiorra, Orihime. Dia sangat baik padamu. Dia bahkan menitipkan kunci apartemennya padaku agar aku memberikannya padamu. Aku tidak tahu dia mau pergi kemana, yang jelas ia sangat memikirkanmu. Jadi kupikir, semua tuduhanmu itu sangat kelewatan. Kau harus percaya padanya karena ia tak akan pernah membohongimu."_

**.**

**.**_  
_

**Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe**

**.**

**.  
**

Orihime sangat menyesal. Isakannya semakin keras ketika kata-kata Tatsuki berikutnya mengambil-alih semua pemikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**that everything I said and did**

**wasn't just deceiving?**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Justru yang menipumu adalah Chizuru Honzo. Dia menginginkan jabatanmu, Orihime. Dia pasti telah memfitnahku. Aku mengenalnya, dan aku yakin dia yang berada di balik pemecatanmu. Kuchiki Corp adalah pilihan yang terlalu berat bagimu, Orihime. Disana memberlakukan hokum rimba. Siapa yang kuat dan cerdik bahkan culas akan menjadi pemenang. Sedangkan yang lemah, polos, lugu, dan terlalu jujur akan menjadi pihak yang tertindas."_

Kepala Orihime mulai pening lantaran seharian ini ia terlalu sering menangis. Perempuan berambut panjang itu pun menghempaskan diri, dan menggenggam permadani di bawahnya, melampiaskan kepedihan dan penyesalan yang terasa sangat menyiksa.

Harusnya ia percaya pada Ulquiorra. Harusnya ia tahu, Ulquiorra tak mungkin menipu. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan selama itu Ulquiorra tak pernah menyulitkannya. Selalu dia yang merepotkan pria berambut hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face**

**make me wish that**

**I was never brought into this place**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Sadarilah, Orihime… bahwa Ulquiorra mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dia tak pernah ingin membuatmu menangis. Dan kau juga harus tahu, bahwa mungkin… hanya dia yang bisa mencintaimu dengan cara yang sempurna, yang tak pernah kau bayangkan…"_

"Ulquiorrraaaaaa….." Orihime menjerit keras. Tangisannya kini tak bisa terbendung. Berubah dari isakan menjadi ratapan.

"Kamu dimana,Ulquiorra?... Kenapa kamu pergi?… Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini?…"

Dia telah kehilangan Ulquiorra karena pemikiran telah kehilangan sahabat yang mencintainya dengan cara yang sangat pahit. Ulquiorra pergi karena kecurigaannya yang berlebihan. Sosok tampan berambut hitam itu menghilang karena pemikiran bodohnya. Dan ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ketiadaan Ulquiorra akan terasa menyakitkan seperti ini.

Tak akan ada lagi lengan kukuh yang memeluk Orihime jika sedang menangis. Tidak akan ada lagi kata-kata tajam yang sebenarnya bertujuan membuatnya lebih kuat. Tak akan ada lagi sorotan mata _emerald _dingin yang sesungguhnya memancarkan perhatian. Tak akan ada lagi alunan sonata piano yang selalu mendamaikan hati dan perasaannya. Keberadaan sosok tampan yang pendiam itu tak akan ada lagi.

Sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Satu hal yang kini masih ada dan tersisa―penyesalan.

**.**

**.**

**Maybe it's just me couldn't you believe**

**that everything I said and did**

**wasn't just deceiving And the tear and your eye**

**and your calm hard face**

**make me wish that I was never brought into this place**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**Kosta Brava, Spanyol. Waktu setempat.

Angin laut bertiup perlahan, membawa sejuk ke daratan. Kawasan _resort _di pesisir kota Barcelona bagian selatan itu tak pernah sepi. Keindahan alamnya selalu menjadi daya tarik utama bagi semua turis dalam negeri dan manca Negara.

Seorang pria berambut hitam berdiri menatap laut luas. Rambutnya tersibak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus, membuat pesona dalam diri pria itu semakin memancae. Sementara langit biru cerah di atasnya dihiasi arsiran lembut awan yang putih seperti kapas. Mata hijau pria itu menyorot datar. Fokusnya saat ini bukan pada sambutan meriah dari semua orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukan pula pada peliput berita lokal dan internasional yang mewawancarainya. Tentu juga bukan pada pujian mereka yang mengagumi permainan sonata ciptaannya sendiri, yang begitu memukau.

Bukan, bukan itu. Hanya seraut wajah cantik dengan dihiasi helaian rambut orange yang sekarang ini memenuhi pemikirannya. Pria tampan berjas itu mendesah berat. Sebuah kalimat singkat terucap dari bibirnya dengan suara lirih.

**.**

**.**

**Maybe it's just me…**

**.**

**.  
**

"Mungkin hanya aku, Orihime… cinta ini, hanya aku yang merasakannya…"

###OWARI###

* * *

Hyaaahhhh…selesai juga. Maaf kalau agak nggak nyambung. Aku ngerjain ini di tengah tugas kalkulus, statistic dan geometri transformasi yang bikin kepala mau pecah. Terima kasih pada para dosen yang nggak kira-kira ngasih tugas. Kalo gampang, pasti banyak. Dan sekalinya sedikit, pasti susah. Fuuuhhh….

Nee, bagaimana Hana-san? Mudah-mudahan cukup menghibur, ya. Gomenne kalo mengecewakan. Hehehe…

Gaje? abal? typo bertebaran? EYD berantakan? Maavkanlah…*nunduk dalem2*

Oke, readers, Mind to ripyu? ^^

.


End file.
